


A Silver Rose

by Promise_Worthy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Faunus/Human Relationships (RWBY), Good Adam Taurus, Other, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promise_Worthy/pseuds/Promise_Worthy
Summary: What if Adam Taurus never agreed to work for Cinder Fall?What if it resulted in members of the Wbite Fang being murdered and Adam gravely injured?What if, Adam Taurus lost his memories and the last thing he remembers is joining the White Fang for the first time just before he went on his first mission with Blake's father Ghira?What if a little silver eyed warrior by the name of Ruby Rose, first year student at Beacon Academy finds a dying Adam Taurus and saves his life before he's too far gone?This is that story.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Adam Taurus
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cryocene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryocene/gifts).



> Hey everyone! I'm back with another rwby fafic. Just for your adoring eyes. This idea has been bugging me a while ever since reading a fanfic called, Something About A Rose. 
> 
> You can find it here on AO3 or on fanfiction.net. 
> 
> It's written by the lovely writer Cryocene. 
> 
> Also, I never liked how Adam was straight up killed off in rwby V6. That scene still haunts me. And so this was created. 
> 
> P.S. I apologise ahead of time if the chapters are too short. This is only my second rwby fanfic after all, but my first of the ruby/adam pairing. 
> 
> Anywho, happy reading. And may you all havw safe travels. 
> 
> Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

"You made your decision then?" Cinder snapped, fury boiling beneath her calm facde. Emerald and Mercury just stood back and watch everything unfold. Both smug in having been correct about the Bull Faunus in front of them. 

Adam's held firmly on his Katana known as Wilt and Blush. He was more than happy in wanting to show this human her place. He relaxed his stance and took a step forward. Flames dancing behind his own eyes. Not that Cinder could tell with the mask he wored. Painted to look like the face of a grim. 

His own idea. If humans saw the faunus as monsters, then taking the face of a actual monster wasn't that extreme a thing to do. Lifting up his right hand, he balled his hand into a fist. "The White Fang cannot be bought. We are a voice of revolution." 

"Oh. I'm sure we'll come to agreement. Why don't you take some time to think it over." With that Cinder walked away, Emerald and Mercury walking closely behind their master. And Adam didn't use the term losely either. They were like a dog with a bone. And while he meant no slur against his fellow faunus who were of the canine breed, dogs are exactly what the two humans behind Cinder were acting like. 

He supposes, he'll have to make some calls and worn other members about them. Trying to hire Faunus for a human based cause? Over his dead body. 

In order to cool off, he decided to remind Blake of their newest mission. Kindly telling her of the hour he expected them to leave and go for the train filled with dust. Everything from there went as well as to be expected. 

As soon as the train was rolling by on the tracks, he and Blake slid down the hill and jumped on the roof. When they got the only potential opening and their only means of getting inside, they jumped into total darkness. Becoming surrounded by the Atlas newly built means of security. Guess they were tired of the hunters and huntresses failure to capture him. "Looks like we're going to be doing this the hard way." 

"Don't be so dramatic." Blake teased back, a little amused by his statement. Not that he could ever really blame her. He did have a flair of being over dramatic at times when out gathering supplies for the White Fang. This being on of those times. 

Everything ran smoothly. He got to destroy some more of the Atlas property. And work out his frustrations that were built up by that Cinder Fall. He did not count on however for Blake to the link between the train carts. Nor for that "goodbye" she so sadly said. 

From there he made his way back to the camp. Alone. Tired, confused. He didn't nor wanted to comprehend why the one he counted as his only friend, and family to just simply vanish like that. 

For this reason, he forced the entire camp to stay put for another three weeks. He ordered them to search and search they did. How could he have possibly known, that by staying to find Blake, that everything that he considered to be his life, would be changed forever?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby finds something after taking some time to visit her mother's grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter on the same day? I am on a roll. Wooh! Anywho. Do hope enjoy what's in store for you.

Ruby sighed as she bid her mother another farewell. She didn't know when she would have time to visit her again. Her training and studies kept her so busy at Beacon these days that it made the sorrow in her heart only with each step she took away from the grave. Just as well, her scroll was being blown up by messages from her team mate Weiss Schnee. Ever since the heiress caught her studying late at night, she made it her personal mission to help Ruby along with it in any way she could. Especially learning that the younger girl did not put any real thought to studying and went with the flow of things. 

Her older sister Yang Xiao Long, had found it amusing. Cracking jokes and a few puns here and there to her bitter annoyance. So far the only one who seem to understand what Ruby was going through was Yang's team mate, and the final member of team rwby. Blake Belladonna. And before you ask, yes, it could get confusing. As all four students would respond when the name ruby gets called. Some of the professors had taken to saying her last name, when speaking to the young girl in hopes it might help. It didn't. Not really. 

Tapping the screen of her scroll, Ruby sent out a call to Weiss who answered short of the first ring. "Where are you, you dunce? You can't just neglect your studies!" 

"I know Weiss. I'm heading back to Beacon even as we speak." She soothed the overly demanding ice queen. Weiss continued to scold her, and told she expected Ruby back in the dorm rooms in less than three hours. She clicked her scroll off, and used her semblance to make traveling go by a bit faster then if she were to walk the rest of the way. Maybe then she might get Weiss to agree to one night out with the whole team for fun, and go out in the near by towns. To eat dinner or go watch any of the new movies. 

All this and more flowed around in that brain of hers, and she made up different arguments to see which might be good in using against her friend. In fact, if Ruby hadn't been so far in her mind, she probably wouldn't have trip. "Oh. What did I fall over?" 

She flipped over back, thinking it may have been a tree root that knocked her to the ground only she couldn't have been more wrong. Laying in the dirt, face down with face and clothes all bloodied up as if a grim may have been the one who responsible for his injuries was none other then, Adam Taurus. His Wilt and Blush laid to the side, blade not fully sheathed in the cover as it normally was. 

Ruby covered her mouth with a hand, not wanting to scream and possibly drawing in more grim if there were any near by. Quickly she jumped into action and began looking for any sign he may be alive. The young teen flipped Adam as carefully as she could onto his back. And what she saw, would leave her having nightmares for years to come. On his left eye, he had a branding in bold letters. The letters spelled out S-D-C. And on the right of his face, his right eye was swollen and brused. With a deep bloodied gash in his cheek. 

She shook her head trying to focus on the task at hand. But seeing as she had no clue as to how she should be checking his pulse, she checked to see if he was breathing by sticking a single finger beneath his nose. 

His breath faint, tickled her skin. "Good. Now to get you some help." 

Ruby grabbed ahold of the dying faunus, and held with all the strength she had as she propelled them forward. Then she grabbed his weapon and somehow managed to balance them both in her arms. She always knew her semblance to be handy, and this was one of those times. 

She ran until she saw team Juniper up ahead, walking around and talking excidely about how the day had gone with helping Jaune and his training. She cried out, her breath heaving. "Guys! Help me! Help me!" 

Pyrrah was the first to react her red hair bobbing about behind her head as she ran to Ruby's side. The other three members of her team, following right behind her. "Ruby what-" 

Both Pyrrah and Nora were mortified by the sight in front of them. And Ren looked so distraught she didn't know how to explain it to them. "I found him on the way back to Beacon. He's still alive but I don't know how much longer." 

Nora and Pyrrah went to search for Ozpin and the Glinda Goodwitch. While Ruby, Ren, and Jaune carried Adam to the hospital wing of Beacon. Which thankfully do to where they were already located at, it shouldn't be so hard to get him help. 

The nurse had just been busy putting away her supplies that came in earlier that morning. And was just about to get back to putting the other supplies just as the bandages, and sanitation wipes for wounds away when the two members of team jnpr and the leader of team rwby burst in. Forget sealing the banadages away in a drawer, they were needed for this emergency. She ran over to the bed side they laid Adam on, and she began removing his jacket to see what the problem was. What the three students and nurse saw, was horrid in sight. He had bruising on his upper and lower torso, and no doubt might have some broken ribs. She found bruising done to his upper back, and some really deep gashes, defensive wounds to his arms, and near his hips. "Alright children, go sit in the waiting room if you must but I need to get to work straight away if I am to save this young Faunus's life." 

Ruby nodded mutely and went to find a seat. She wouldn't be leaving any time soon. Both Jaune and Ren were worried about the quiet behavior having known her to be quite loud and vocal at times since meeting her. 

Ren whispered to Jaune, stopping his team member in his tracks. "Keep an eye on her. I'll call Yang and the others." 

"Golden Beauty how may I help you?" Yang joked, not bothering to look at the screen of her scroll. 

"Yang, you need to get to the hospital wing. It's Ruby." That's all Ren had to say before Yang went into sister mode and shouted at Weiss and Blake. 

She normal happy self, much like Ruby was gone in an instant. As she looked at the other two girls of her and Ruby's team, she said, "Ruby is in the hospital wing." 

Those little words had them springing into action as they rushed from the dorm room, and going in search of their friend. When Yang's eyes landed on the red hooded girl, the first thing she did was scan for injuries. But when she found none, she jostled her into her arms for a bone crushing hug. "Ruby? What's wrong? Why are you covered in blood." 

So Ruby told Yang and the others what she found on the way back. Blake looked livid at hearing such a thing. She hated knowing another Faunus was being hurt or was potentially dying. And she hoped whoever it was, wouldn't be afraid of being inside a school filled with mainly human students. She like Yang, hugged Ruby for her ability to show such kindness toward her people. And that she proved her right that humans and faunus could live peacefully among themselves. Weiss was the last to give their friend a hug, she was a bit shaken and look guilt stricken. She would never force Ruby to rush things. So long as her team mate was safe. 

Nora and Pyrrah arrive with Ozpin and Glinda fifteen minutes later. The two of them heading inside to see what was happening to the Faunus Ruby rescued. 

An hour went by before Ozpin came out, and gave them the good news. "He'll live Miss Rose." 

Her lips twitched at the corners before growing into the smile everyone was familiar with and were all greatful to see on her face again. "You may go in to see him. But do keep quiet. He needs tons of rest as he's still in critical condition." 

She didn't need anyone to tell her twice, and rushed to the bull's side without a word being spoken to the others who just laughed at her antics. Blake was the second to walk in, and the first to dropped to the ground on her knees, screaming. "Adam?!" 

Everyone swung their heads around, watching as Blake crumpled at the sight, tears pooling in her eyes as she saw her old mentor laying in the hospital bed unmoving. Who or what could do such a thing to Adam Taurus? The strongest faunus warrior she had ever known in her life. Her mentor and best friend. And if whoever done this was able to take Adam down, what did that mean for other White Fang memebers if their strongest leader had been taken down and left for dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Adam is in some pretty bad shape isn't he? And no mask to be found? Bum. Bum. Bum. Stay tuned for the next chapter. 
> 
> And I wish you all safe travels.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I do hope you guys enjoy this next scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I always hated that Adam never got to meet or interact with Ruby. I always wondered what it would be like to meet her.
> 
> Thanks to the story Something About A Rose, I was able to grasp somewhat of an idea of what it be like. 
> 
> And if you haven't read that one shot, I suggest you do, then come back and read this chapter.

Blake sat in the waiting room, she hadn't move from there for ever since she discovered that it had been Adam Ruby had found injured and dying from severe stabbed wounds. No grim could cause such a thing. Only humans would be cruel enough to do this. For that reason, after seeing this done to him she revealed to the other girls and team jnpr that she was also a cat faunus. Weiss had looked ready to boil over but one look from Yang and Ruby got her to keep her mouth shut. 

That, and Ruby was still disturbed by the branding on Adam's face. And some small part of the ice princess herself. Weiss on the other hand, was conflicted. Sure she had heard rumors of faunus be forced to work in the Atlas mines. 

And that many were branded for trying to fight back. But the young schnee hoped that they were only rumors. Now she knew better, and just what kind of a monster her father really was. Her training to be a huntress was to prove that she was more than a name. But now, thanks to Adam she would also prove that she was not Jacque Schnee. 

And as the heiress, she knew she'd be changing plenty of things once she took over the family business. To her left she watched the others. 

Blake expressions were between looking enraged, and broken. Defeated almost by the sight of her old friend. Something she would ask Blake about as well as her Faunus status. Yang was more busy in keeping her eyes on Ruby. She made mention that the last time she had seen her sister this broken up was when their uncle Qrow told them news that one winter that their mother would not be coming home. Something their father Tai Yang, was trying to keep away from them a little longer. 

Her sister had withdrawn and cried herself to sleep for a month on end before pulling herself together and decided to be a huntress anyways despite the knowledge of learning it was this very job that had gotten their mother killed. With her own form of resilience, Ruby pulled through, and began training. However she didn't get as good as she did until uncle Qrow once again got involved. 

And it was thanks to his influence that Ruby planned very early on that she to would be wilding a scythe combined with a sniper rifle. Later known as her Crescent Rose. Yang is proud to have Ruby as her little sister, and was even more proud to call Summer Rose her mother, even though there was no blood between her and the older woman. 

Questions of her own mother bothered her mind from time to time. But she most kept that problem to herself. Everyone in the family knew what she was up to when she would sneak into the town from time to time. It's why their father Tai made it clear that she knew the basics for safety reasons. Which led to more harsher training once her semblance made itself known. 

"Yang, do you think he won't make it?" Her voice wobbled and her hands fiddled around in that black skirt of her eyes. Tears were threatening to spill over the rims and her eyes had gone wide with pain, fear, and worry over Adam. 

Yang's heart shattered at the question. She didn't even know how she'd be able to console her sister should Adam die. Her efforts to help him, worthless if such a thing to happen. She suppose, she'd have to call her father and uncle Qrow to explain everything but for now, she'd just text the both of them a message on their scrolls. 

Ruby frowned when Yang had not answered. And as young as she was, wasn't stupid. Nor weak as people she came across like to think. The first she proved this to was Weiss with her late night studies. And now Blake who was even more quiter since she brought her friend here to Beacon Academy. It hurt her to know that she didn't have much faith in humans to show decent kindness and save their life. She wanted to know about their history, how they knew one another and what led Adam to the creation of his weapon. 

She hoped that her attempt to save him wasn't wasted. For herself and for Blake. She couldn't imagine losing her friends back home in such a way. And she didn't like the idea that Blake might lose hers. 

She watched as team jnpr left. Going in search of food for the eight of them. Seeing as team rwby didn't look to be leaving. 

So far their team had gone back and forth in checking to see if Adam would wake. The nurse both understood and was annoyed by this. But kept quiet. 

However, when it got to be Ruby's turn again, she went in alone. He was resting stomach up, his breathing shallow with it hitching every now and again from the pain he must be feeling. Nothing screamed out to her that he might be some sort of danger. 

She slowly approached to his side. His facial wounds, minus the branding had been properly treated along with the gashes in his arms. All wrapped up in white bandages left and right of his body. 

His eye lashes twitched along with his eyes. And at the blink of her own silver eyes, Ruby found herself staring directly into the single blue eye of Adam Taurus. 

His vision was slightly blurred from the light that shined through the windows of the hospital. Seeing a human girl, looking at him with a worried gaze was the strangest thing to ever happen to him. Why would she care about him? A Bull Faunus. He must of missed read that look in her eyes. Silver eyes. Such a strange color, yet fitting for the young girl. With all the energy he could muster in his weakened state, he growled out, "who are you?" 

"I'm R-Ruby. Oooohhh! Blake will be so happy to see your awake. I'll be right back." She rushed out, leaving behind a confused Adam Taurus to wonder what the hell just happened. What on earth had he wakened up to? That's if he woken up at all. More like a nightmare he could not wake up from. And where the hell, had he gotten here in a hospital maybe? Covered in so many bandages. What happened to him, that he couldn't place a single finger on? Where was Ghira and the other members of the White Fang? 

They wouldn't just leave him for dead would they? His whole reason for joining the White Fang was that all his family had been killed off by humans and that hadn't wanted other to suffer the same fate. 

That doomed fate of walking life alone without the ones you held dear ripped away by oppressors who believed themselves to be better than you. Though the most important thing you could ever want as a young Faunus child was to be excepted by your human peers. Despite knowing deep inside that it was all a piped dreamed. 

His way of thinking got interrupted by the silver eyed girl and three others. One blonde girl, who looked ready to smash anyone apart should they dare rub her the wrong way. Her eyes hard yet tinged with the same worried look as the one called Ruby. Beside her, appeared to be one of the human scum on the earth he'd take pleasure in killing. The heiress herself, Weiss Schnee. And the last one, to his relief, a cat Faunus who's eye color bore a striking resemblance to a certain Ghira and Kali Belladonna. 

"Adam." She spoke softer than the wind, rushing to him anf giving as kind a hug she could. 

It shocked him that she'd be so bold in doing that. Bull Faunus's all found it a grave insult to be approached without consent. Being that they all had very proudful personality rather much like Adam himself. "I'm sorry, who are you?" 

Blake pulled away, shock written all over her face. And just when she thought things couldn't be any worse with Adam arriving at Beacon Academy via Ruby Rose, it did. Instead of answering the question she asked, "Adam, what's the last thing you remember?" 

"And why do I need to tell you that? I don't know you are, or why I am here. For all I know the four of you might've been the ones to do this to me." Blake's ears flattened down on her head. Weiss looked away ashamed. Unable to stare at his scars any longer. Yang balled her fists, not saying a thing as she knew Adam had spoken a point. That didn't sway Ruby away from answering. She wanted his trust and for him to know he was indeed safe. Not a criminal on trial for crimes commited. 

"That's easy Adam. I brought you back to Beacon Acadmey after I found you dying in the woods." Adam was perplexed the girls honesty. And from her body language alone he knew her not to be lying. 

For the moment he would allow some info. "I was supposed to be meeting with Ghira Belladonna to bring supplies to other Faunus back in Menagerie. We got pulled over by some humans who refused to let us pass. That's all I remember." 

Blake frowned. If Adam really only remembered that meeting. The very first meeting he ever had with her father. She had met him a few days later. A meeting that happened two years ago. Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Poor Adam. No memory of Blake. Though he does have somewhat of an idea of who she might be and who she is related to. Poor Adam. And poor Blake. 
> 
> Also, I don't know much time passed between Adam joining the White Fang or even how old he was in his trailer compare to the rest of rwby. I only ran with it for it to work. 
> 
> Any who. On with the show. See you next time. 
> 
> Plus side, he finally met Ruby.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay. Been a bit busy with some original works of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to the new chapter. I'll try to update again soon..

Schnee left to get the nurse to check on Adam. He wasn't sad in seeing her leave. It curved his blood lust and he would not be responsible for actions left unsaid if the the spoiled heiress stayed a moment longer in his presence. Yang, as he come to learn the blonde's name, sat to the left with Blake. Both watching to see what he might do. He wasn't focused on either them, and kept his gaze firmly on the face of Ruby Rose. The human who didn't even second guess in saving his life and bringing him to Beacon. 

She kept up with her surprises. She showed him his Wilt and Blush, blade cleaned and everything. Like new. He was certain he'd be questioning her later. Such as where she found him. And, Blake, Ghira's daughter. He'd have to ask her how much he was missing seeing as he didn't recall meeting her yet. 

Blake left shortly, excusing herself to the facilities and Yang went along with her, dragging a protesting Scnhee behind her. Team jnpr also left, claiming that they had training to take care of. The silence sizzled like bacon on a hot frying pan. 

"Ruby, was it? Where exactly is it that you found me?" He addressed her, his not showing the bittest kindness for the young huntress. He would keep it civil, and put his own inner dilemma on hold. Though he'd love nothing more to cut the human down where she sat, she did in fact save his life. Something he had to remind himself every time his emotions got the better of him. 

"Oh I found you right outside in the Emerald Forest. I can show you later if the nurse gives you the all clear." She offered readily. He leaned back, trying to take a good look at the small girl. He was having a hard time getting a good read of her, and any hidden motives she might have. And he didn't care all much what the nurse would say about his health. Besides, the only reason he stayed was due to Blake. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Ruby knew that Adam didn't trust her. She saw it in his eyes as clear as the sun in the blue sky above their heads. Suspected he might not trust her. That wouldn't stop her from trying to earn his friendship, and his trust. It made her sad thinking of things Adam might've faced alone in the past. A past that led him to where he ended nearly dead in the forest. But since he couldn't remember any detail on how it happened, she was more than willing to be his partner. And solve the mystery that is Adam Taurus. 

Seeing that he was getting a bit tense with her choosing to hang around his presence a while longer, she chose to change to another topic. Maybe it might help him open to her a bit. "So, how long have you had Wilt and Blush?" 

He blinked, head slowling turning more in her general direction. Though he had the one eye left to see out of, from what he saw, he could tell she had not been joking around with her focus on his chosen weapon. "I've had it for, I guess four years now." 

Not wanting to impose on him too much, Ruby jumped up from her chair and walked around to the front of his hospital bed. She moved her hand behind her back and brought Crescent Rose out with a twirl and changing it to Scythe mode. 

His eyebrows raised, taking in the large weapon that stood taller than it's small in stature owner. "A Scythe?" 

"Uh huh. It's also a fully customized sniper rifle." She added folding it to gun mode and walking back around to Adam's side and laying in carefully into his lap. He looked at Ruby a minute more, then diligently ran his fingers on the piece of fine weaponry. It's clear she put a lot of effort into building it. 

And if he had to guess, he's certain that she most likely sharped his blade to the same sharpness of her own blades hooked into the Scythe. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad in keeping her around. He didn't find to many people in the White Fang who made a weapon that was also capable of shifting into a gun. "So Ruby tell me all about yourself." 

He watched as she bit her bottom lip. He's seen her do it several times in the last hour. A nervous habit formed early on in life perhaps? "I am the youngest huntress to ever attended Beacon Academy. Go me." 

That caught Adam's attention more than anything Ruby said to him. If she was attending the Academy younger then what was usually allowed, she must've manage to impress the head master in some sort of way. He'd need to keep his eye on her to see the why. He hummed, he wanted her to keep going. Maybe see if she slip up on the kindness. "And how old are you? If I may ask?" 

"F-Fifteen." She stuttered out. "I'm Fifteen Adam." 

She was indeed young. Two years younger than the normal age limit to even take the entrance exam. What was it that she did that got her admitte early. "That's an interesting story." 

"What's even more interesting is that she stopped an armed robbery before Ozpin allowed her into Beacon." Ruby yelped as she turned her head to find Yang standing at the back of her. Even the Faunus had flinched. Both for being caught off guard by the older blonde teen and for Ruby yelling. It bothered his heighten senses, and didn't help the dull headache he knew was beginning to form. "It's almost curfew sis." 

"B-butt!" One raised eyebrow had Ruby pouting a puppy dog look at her sister. Which failed. So she stammered a quick goodbye to Adam, wished him a wonderful night of sleep, and lauched herself over to him for a quick light hug. In his ear, she whispered. "Feel better Adam, I'll come visit tomorrow." 

She collected her weapon and took off full speed leaving behind a confused Adam, Yang, and some rose petals. 

Yang shrugged, and started making her own way out of the hospital. 

"See you tomorrow. And remember, I got my eyes on you." She pointed to herself, then to him and back to herself again. Adam's own narrowed on her back. He would have to deal with tomorrow. For some reason, the need for sleep didn't sound all that bad. 

By next morning the nurse released him, and he wandered out the hospital in search of Ruby. Thankfully, he was provided another set of clothes as his previous ones, were ruined beyong repair. His new clothes were much like the old ones. Black pants, shoes, a red shirt, and a black jacket with his emblem sown into the back. 

First he needed to know if Blake called her father as per request. He didn't have any other place to call home, and so far held no clue on how to deal with his memory loss. It made him feel weaker than other points in his life. Weak, was something he vowed to never be again when he signed up for the White Fang. 

The nurse had explained to him just before he left that any memories he lost may come back if triggered. But they also may never come back, thus Adam would lose a part of himself forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And poor Adam? What will be come of our dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? 
> 
> Sorry. I couldn't help myself. But Sally's song fit this chapter perfectly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. But I'm having a bit of writers block. Hope to get the next chapter out soon.

Ruby stumbled her way over and slumped down beneath the shade of tree. Yang was giggling away while Blake took a small peak up from her book with a glint of amusement in her eye. While she rest there, back to the wet grass, she thought about Adam, and if there'd be anything to actually help the Bull Faunus. 

Blake had warned her ealier in the morning to be careful around her old friend. And she made it known, that despite having concern over him being hurt the way that he had, she wondered if he could at all change from how he became after joining the White Fang. 

Many things fluttered in her brain like the wings of a butterfly just before it leaves the flowers behind in search of another. She rested her hands on the flat part of her stomach, aching all over and prepaing for her next battle with the unstopable force that is her older sister Yang Xiao Long. 

"Looks to me like you've had enough." Adam seemingly said coming out of the shadows. 

He had busied himself with watching everything unfold in front of him for the last several minutes. He missed a main part of the training, but knew that from the sound of Ruby's breathing that the young huntress had enough of the close combat. 

He towered over her, his body shielding her eyes from the sun. Her silver eyes lightened up with something that he couldn't quite pin point. If he had to guess, the Bull Faunus would think it was somewhere along the lines that it was relief. "Hey Adam." 

He gave a mocked salute, two fingers tapping the top of his head before lowering it to his side again. "Do you think you can show me where you found me? That is, if you don't have to rest a little longer." 

"No that's fine. Let's get going." Ruby jumped up. Her hyperness returning in ten folds. It was as if the small girl hadn't been practicing hand to hand combat with her older sister Yang at all. Though her muscles and body were sore from all the blows landed to her body by her old sister, spending some time with the Bull Faunus excited her. 

Learning that him and Blake were memebers of the White Fang, was something she thought was cool. Not knowing just how extreme the White Fang got these days in attacking the humans that refused to treat as equals. Using her speed, she ran off leaving a fluttering trail of rose petals to retrieve her Crescent Rose before returning to his side. "All ready for the trip. Let's get going." 

"And where exactly are you going sis?" Yang asked, casually walking up to the two, arms at the back of her head as she stretched out the muscles. 

"I'm showing Adam where I found him." Blake frown, ears twitching beneath her black bow. Something about this idea concerned her. It sent shivers down her body in more ways then when Adam actually had memories. She didn't even want to think about being alone with the Bull ever again. Not in a room, or even outside. She should sympathise with the fact he lost him memories, and gotten close to death with all those severe injuries. But something else told her it was karma for the suffering he caused to the humans. 

"Why don't we come with you?" Blake offered, still a little nervous. "It can't hurt to have some back up given we don't know if someone is searching for Adam or not." 

Adam looked at Ghira's daughter, liking how cautious she was over the whole situation. Though he wondered if there might be something else she was holding back from the rest of them. Mainly him. 

"I see no reason for it. But if it'll give you a piece of mind . . ." Adam shrugged, one hand sliding down to the top of his Wilt and Blush. Hand shaking as he gripped the edge. It wasn't out of fear. No he stopped fearing humans and monsters long ago thanks to the people Atlas. Though some part was trickled with anxiety at the unseen threat which left him to die in the Emerald Forest. 

"Well let's get going then!" Ruby shouted, causing both of the Faunus to step away from the tiny loud human. She may as well have alerted near by grim to their location. Adam wondered if he should pass on some on advice to her. But then, why should he? Wouldn't it be better if there was less humans to worry over? Especially if dead? 

Damn. Why did the girl in the red hood have to save his life? Now he would be owing a debt to her. And who knew how long it was going to last. Adam sure hoped his memories returned as the nurse said. Preferably soon rather then later. 

Quietly leaning over to Yang to whisper into her ear, as if offering a personal secret he asked, "is your sister always this . . ." he looked for a kind word to say, ". . . charming?" 

Yang took a hold of her long hair, fiddling with the strands at the end. "Maybe she is. Maybe she isn't." 

For Adam's personal mental state, he surely hoped that this wasn't the case. Like many Faunus, do to their sensitive hearing abilities, he prefered the quiet. Except for when out on a mission, did he not mind the noise so much. 

So when Ruby used her semblance to speed away to the forest edge, waving a hand for them to follow, it was no surprise that he took notice of the rose petals falling in the spot she previously stood in. Interesting. 

Yang laughed. Partially yelling out as she moved to take her baby sister's side. Wanting to keep her safe for the sanity of their dad Tai, and herself. "Keep at a even pace Ruby! Not all of us have a speed semblance." 

"Well why you standing around for? Get a move on!" Ruby countered. 

Adam came to realize immediately that it might be a long day ahead of him. At least he didn't have to worry over Blake ever making this much noise in a grim infested forest.


End file.
